Here You are
by laksanabayushiryuu
Summary: Another future fic. "See you," Kuroko Tetsuya whispered with a sad smile on his face as the train door slowly slid close. Wait. What? Did he just say goodbye? Akashi Seijuurou may found the answer twelve years later.
1. Chapter 1

.

Here You are :: chapter 1

.

"Ne, ne Sei-chan, don't forget to buy momiji manju, yes? Oh, and your father said he wants super premium grade sake from-"

"Kamotsuru Brewery," a man with red hair who had been standing around five minutes on streetcar stop cut in, "Father texted me a while ago."

"Thank you, Sei-chan, and enjoy your trip in Hiroshima!" His mother giggled and ended their phone conversation.

Akashi Seijuurou sighed. He put his cell phone away, staring at the city scenery in front of him. It was Akashi's first time to visit Hiroshima. He barely went to business trip himself, always ordering his staff to do that job. After all, he was not a travelling typed person. He preferred to sit down at his office, do some paperworks, and meet his clients at a restaurant next block.

When his father asked him to meet his a client in Hiroshima, Akashi tried to put a poker face.

He had no idea that his father could be this sentimental. His father had never mentioned any of his friend before. It turned out that the old friend was his father's assistant professor during college. The man had helped him so much-Akashi did not ask further detail since he had no interest-that the Akashi senior felt indebted with. So, when that man's brother's company had faced some legal issues, he had called Akashi senior for some help. Akashi senior was more than happy to send his son personally to Hiroshima the day after.

Talking about old time's sake, Akashi muttered under his breath.

Akashi had said goodbye to his father's friend only fifteen minutes ago, promising he would send necessary documents to the son's company by this Thursday. He walked to the nearest streetcar stop, which located about a sixty meter away from the meeting point. He immediately stepped into the streetcar as soon as it came into a halt.

Hiroshima city was a complete different with Tokyo. Its skyscrappers were not as tall as those in Tokyo. The main roads were more narrow. The distinct detail was those streetcar lines. While Tokyo had only one line with two streetcars, Hiroshima got six lines and eight routes-the busiest streetcar in got off at Hiroshima Station which also the last stop on the streetcar's route. The Hiroshima Station was big and attached to a shopping mall. Again, Akashi's mind begin comparing the Hiroshima station to some other stations at Tokyo.

Akashi had been living in Tokyo for more than ten years now. After he graduated from Rakuzan, he decided to enter prestigious Tokyo University majoring in law. His father had persuaded him to join his law firm right after Akashi passed bar exam but the young man declined politely. His pride told him to start everything from zero. Some years later, he made a name as corporate lawyer and ran a law firm with two partners.

Life was really good so far. He had good job. His staffs were always there to help him around. His perents were very proud of him. Yes, yes, what a perfect life...except sometimes-around midnight-Akashi would find himself wide awake, staring at the dark sky. Missing someone who had once shared beautiful memories with him.

.

"The hell, Seijuurou! Get your ass back here now! How could you extend your stay in Hiroshima when we are facing a big case?!"

"Sorry, Akashi-san, but... Please come baaaaack, Akashi-san. Nijimura-san is going to kill me! I'm sorry that I'm not useful enough!"

"Sakurai, stop apologizing! If you have energy to apologize, you better use it for something more useful!"

"I'm sorry!"

"...have you done your bickering?" Akashi asked. His right hand held the smart phone tightly. He tried to ignore a constant screaming and shouting from the call which obviously connected to speaker phone on their office's desk. Nijimura Shuuzou and Sakurai Ryou might not get along with each other that well, but they were perfect partners for Akashi's law firm.

Nijimura cleared his throat. "Seijuurou, I want you to come back as soon as possible. Our client has been asking for your presence in next meeting. Friday, nine thirty, usual place," Nijimura explained in a very calm, almost stoic voice. He had barely showed his freaking-out state to anyone. However, today was different because he had so many things to be done by tomorrow and almost ran out of time.

"I understand, Nijimura-senpai. I just need to get some sake for my father and take shinkansen back to Tokyo this afternoon," Akashi replied.

Nijimura said nothing. Every time Akashi mentioned his father, Nijimura always went into a timid mode. Akashi knew Nijimura respected the Akashi senior very much. "I guess it couldn't be helped. I see you tomorrow at the office."

With that, the line went dead. Akashi turned his stare from cell phone screen to a train station platform. It had been 45-minute journey from Hiroshima city to a small town called Saijo something. Akashi frowned at the view before his eyes. If it had not been for his father's request, Akashi would not need to come to a town which name he had never heard before. 'Just get the sake, take local train to Hiroshima, and go back to Tokyo,' Akashi talked to himslef inwardly.

...and where on earth was Kamotsuru Brewery?

He began wondering whether this small town have some information center, which turned out they did have one on the edge of station area. A middle-aged lady was sitting at the information table with hand busy scribbling down on a notebook. Noticing Akashi's figure, the woman looked up. "May I help you, Sir?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, I'm looking for Kamotsuru Brewery," Akashi answered, glancing at some pamphlets on an iron rack next to him.

The woman gave him a colored map and pointed at a small dot. "This is Kamotsuru Brewery. From here, just walk straight to station direction then turn right You will find a narrow street leading to Kamotsuru," she said, "If you are interested, you can visit other breweries around here too."

"Thank you." Akashi nodded at the explanation. He was not here for fun, after all. Before the lady could ask whether Akashi needed a guide or not, the lawyer already made his exit. As he walked toward station direction, Akashi opened a pamphlet he managed to take from the rack. It had a brief introduction of this town. Unexpectedly, this town was famous of its sake breweries. No wonder his father had asked him to get a spesific Hiroshima sake here.

Akashi turned right and he found a small street. Some wooden, traditional-looking buildings were in row. He felt as if he was in Kyoto, strolling down random old narrow streets around Gion area. Back then, during high school, he had used to wander aimlessly during weekend after basketball practice. He would have visited old temples and traditional garden or sat down for hours at traditional tea shop.

How long had it been since high school graduation? Ten years? No. He would turn thirty this year, that meant-

"Ne, ne, Sensei! Hurry up!" A small boy wearing yellow hat suddenly came from a small alley, right on Akashi's left side. The boy practically bumped his light frame onto Akashi, who also did not even ready for such impact. Akashi almost tripped on his own foot. He leant forward and catched the smaller body with both hands.

The boy looked surprised for a moment, then looked up at Akashi. His surprised face turned into a scared one. "S-s-soowy...M-mister," he stuttered.

It was not the first time Akashi got such reaction from kids. Kids mostly were scared of his heterochromatic eyes. Plus, his stern expression made things worse. He remembered one day Sakurai had brought his niece to the office. The poor girl had cried immediately aafter she saw Akashi.

Now, what? Being at a small town in Hiroshima Prefecure with scared child on his hands was not what he had expected for today's trip.

Akashi glanced at the direction where the boy had come from. He watched a group of kids approaching him with an adult behind. "Kou-chaaaan!" they called, which in Akashi's ears was more like a high pitch cry.

"Kou-chan, please don't run around," the adult man said, "Are you al-"

Akashi stared in disbelief. Straightening his posture, Akashi let a name that he had never thought would call before, "Tetsuya."

.

_It had been raining since morning. Akashi read a shogi book on his bed. Sometimes he would steal a glance or two at another figure who was sleeping soundly by his side. The queen-sized bed felt crowded because of the teal haired boy's presence. The rain was still pouring when the other boy began stirring. His naked form slowly sat up. Rubbing his tired eyes, he smiled at the red head. _

_"Good...morning, Akashi-kun," she said with a deadpanned expression. Akashi almost missed a hint of reddened cheeks on the boy's face. "I...uhm..." _

_Akashi sighed. He put the shogi book on night stand. "Good afternoon, Tetsuya." He smiled as his palms cupped Kuroko's face. "Is your body okay?" _

_"Yes," answered Kuroko, nodding. He touched Akashi's hand gently while letting his cheeks leant on the warmth of Akashi's palms. "How long did I sleep?" _

_"Hmmm, for a while." Akashi placed a quick peck on Kuroko's soft lips. "You look cute when you're asleep, Tetsuya. Too bad I can't see your sleeping face every day, and to think that Kagami guy has seen you sleeping before..." _

_"We've had training camp together, Akashi-kun. It's only natural that me and my teammates slept in the same room," Kuroko sighed, "Sometimes Akashi-kun is just-" _

_"Did he sleep beside you?" Akashi gently pushed Kuroko until he once again laid on the bed. _

_"His futon was next to mine." _

_The Rakuzan captain frowned. "I won't allow you to join training camp next time," he stated and kissed Kuroko once again. This time was more fierce, full of lust. He pushed his tongue deeper into Kuroko's hot cavern. The smaller boy fought back but too bad Akashi's fingers had traced around his inner thigh, practically diverting Kuroko's futile effort. _

_"We...just did it..." Kuroko said between his delicious gasps. _

_"This morning, I know," Akashi hummed against Kuroko's nape. The vibration sent strange sensation along his spine. "Your body is too honest, Tetsuya. Look, feel it." He guided Kuroko's left hand. "You are already hard." _

_Kuroko turned red. "Akashi-kun is unbelievable."_

_._

Tokyo's sky was just plain boring.

Tokyo's night sky was just plain boring, even though it was decorated by city lights. He did not find the view beautiful. Too artificial, he thought. Sitting at the bar which located on the top floor of five-star hotel, Akashi sipped his vodka tonic. The bartender was serving other customers, three young ladies dressed in expensive clothes. Akashi could smell their parfume from where he sat. God, it made his nose stung. About five minutes later, he saw a man stepped into the bar.

"Akashi, long time no see," greeted the green-hair.

"It has been a year." Akashi gestured to the bartender. "Tonight's my treat. What do you want to drink, Shintarou?"

"Whiskey," Midorima said to the bartender, "on the rocks."

"As usual," Akashi commented. He watched the man took a seat. He and Midorima Shintarou had been keeping contact since their high school graduation. To say that they were close friends...well, that was not quite right. They enjoyed each other companies, much to their same quiet and serious nature.

The bartender came with a glass of whiskey. Midorima took a sip before asked, "How's work?"

"Busy."

"Hmph, I guess lawyers don't have so much free time then."

"Says the heir of private hospital who barely have enough sleep. How's Takao?" Akashi turned to ask. He had known Midorima and Takao lived together as soon as they had entered university.

"He just quit his job yesterday, now planning to open his own cafe. Looks like he hate working for other people."

Akashi nodded. "It seems that you two are doing fine."

Midorima took another sip. "Cut the small talks, Akashi. Why did you invite me for drink? If you only want a company for a drink, you have Nijimura-san and Sakurai-san, else-"

"I met Tetsuya."

Midorima blinked. "Where?"

"Hiroshima, two days ago," Akashi answered. His eyes gazed at Tokyo's night view through a large window behind the bar. "After twelve years, we met...again."

His friend said nothing.

"Funny, isn't it?" Akashi smirked. "When I thought I would never see him again."

Putting his glass down, Midorima stared at Akashi. The red hair lawyer almost had never shown his emotion. Even if he had faced the most difficult case, Akashi would have remained calm and composed. However, there was only one thing in this world that would screw Akashi's mind up. It was Kuroko Tetsuya. For a moment, Midorima was contemplating whether he needed to speak the truth or not.

"Do you want more drink?" Akashi asked, cutting all Midorima's thoughts.

Midorima glanced at his still-full glass. "Later."

The two man continued their drink in silence. Old jazz songs filled the bar. Around one in the morning, Midorima called Sakurai to pick Akashi up at the bar. There was no way he would let the man drive. Takao came with car fifteen minutes after Akashi and Sakurai had gone. Midorima made a mental note to ask Takao for a little visit to Hiroshima. For now, he just wanted to be home and go to bed with his lover.

.

.

tbc

*Kamotsuru is a long-standing sake brewing company in Saijo Town, Higashi-hiroshima city, Hiroshima Pref.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Here You are :: chapter 2

.

"_I wrote a happy song for you..._," Kuroko sang in perfect English as his ten fingers created melodic sound from piano keys, "_Yes, I hope that it'll do. You were right, words are so confusing_."

He glanced at a dog that just entered the room but did not stop on his singing, "_Now stop, here the chords resolving. Here, here, here, here_."

The dog happily jumped onto sofa, recognizing the jazzy melody which always played at their house. He howled, following the melody as if he was trying to make a lyrics in his own language. Kuroko smiled in delight.

The teal head repeated, "_I wrote a happy song for you. Yes, I hope th-_"

"Seems you're really enjoying the Saturday, Kuroko, however don't forget to lock front door," said a tall brunette, stopping Kuroko on his track, "Gosh, what if you have a burglar?"

"The probability is very low, Kiyoshi-san. Do you forget we live in a small peaceful town?" Kuroko replied, "Besides, I have nothing to be stolen, except this piano. Right, Sangou?"

Hearing the man mentioned his name, the siberian husky barked happily.

Kiyoshi Teppei smiled slightly. He sat down beside Sangou. Until now, he still wondered how come Sangou looked like exactly like his mother, Nigou. Especially those identical blue eyes which reminded Kiyoshi on where Nigou's name had come from. Too bad Nigou died four years ago, just some weeks after she had given birth to her puppies. Kuroko has taken it very hard. Kiyoshi had been so worried because Nigou was the only family member left for Kuroko. The smaller man once had joked about his intention to put Nigou's memorial tablet at family altar. Two days after Nigou had died, Kiyoshi took a look at the altar. No, he did not find the dog's tablet there but he was pretty sure Kuroko had it somewhere.

He leaned his back on the sofa, listening to Kuroko's singing. Kiyoshi thought it was a good choice to Kuroko lived here. The house, even though quite old, was located at the foot of a small hill. A small path leading to a Shinto shrine was on its left. The neighbors were mostly farmers who owned vegetable patch and paddy fields around this area. During harvest season, Kuroko's small kitchen and fridge would be filled by fresh vegetables.

It had been twelve years since Kuroko moved to this town. He had become a local, living a modest live while studying in university. It had been a coincidence when Kiyoshi had met Kuroko again at entrance ceremony. Kiyoshi was very pleased to have Kuroko as his junior at faculty of education in local university. Since then, they had been close friends. Kiyoshi would drag Kuroko to basketball court during weekend or simply have study session together at his apartment. Both of them did not join basketball club, only doing it for fun. Much to Kiyoshi's surprise, Kuroko joined jazz circle and sometimes played at small jazz club both in this town and Hiroshima city.

After several minutes, Kiyoshi settled down on the floor with Sangou on his laps. Kuroko resumed playing piano. This time he played a slow, almost saddening tunes. "Hei, Kuroko, did something happen?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Hmm?" Kuroko replied, still playing, "What do you mean?"

"We've been friends for years, Kuroko," said Kiyoshi in light tone, "Do you think I won't notice your music? You never play a sad tune after the happy one unless..." He looked up slightly only to find Kuroko's fingers stopped moving completely.

The silence between them was deafening. Sangou whined in frustation, staring at Kuroko's stiffened frame. Kiyoshi placed Sangou on the sofa then approached Kuroko. He gently placed his hands on Kuroko's small shoulders. He slowly turned Kuroko to face him. "Talk to me, Kuroko," Kiyoshi continued, "Don't keep it by yourself. It will only make you feel worse."

Kuroko looked at Kiyoshi's kind eyes. Taking a deep breath, he spoke up, "I met...him last Monday."

"Who did you meet?"

Kuroko did not answer.

Kiyoshi grew anxious. The time when Kuroko could not answer his question meant there had been something terribly wrong. "Was it Akashi-kun, Kuroko?" he asked again carefully, not wanting to sound demanding.

A simple nod explained everything. Kiyoshi pulled Kuroko into a hug. He place a palm on the back of Kuroko's head, while another one on Kuroko's waist. Kuroko did not make any reaction for a moment, letting Kiyoshi stroked his hair. "Did Akashi-kun say something?" Kiyoshi let out another question, fully prepared that Kuroko probably would not give him any answer.

"I... He...he said..." Kuroko did not know where to begin. Words were jumbled inside his mind. "Kiyoshi-san, this is pathetic... I'm already twenty nine yet..."

"Age is not an issue here," Kiyoshi said, half-whispering, "It's okay if you don't want to tell me. Maybe later?"

Kuroko nodded.

The taller man smiled. "Yosh! Why don't you play piano while I prepare some curry for lunch? Last week we had spicy curry, this time I'll cook the sweet one!"

Kuroko laughed slightly. After twelve years living alone, Kiyoshi still had no improvement on cooking. He wondered why Kiyoshi had not ended up in hospital due to curry poisoning. After Kiyoshi had gone to kitchen, Kuroko touched the piano keys.

"_I wrote a happy song for you. Yes, I hope that it'll do. You were right, when thoughts are revolving..._," Kuroko sang, "_Just stop, here the chords resolving..._"

Somewhat his mind remembered his encounter with Akashi. The way he had looked at him. The way he had moved his body. It only brought back Kuroko to his high school days, when he and Akashi had shared intimacy together.

Oh, why those memories would not leave him alone?

"_...here, here, here, here._"

.

_The Winter Cup was ended by Seirin's victory over Rakuzan. The Seirin team members were jumping around and hugging each other. Aida Riko almost shed a tear when Kagami threw the final score, making two points ahead from Rakuzan. The buzzing sound and cheering voices filled the huge gymnasium. _

_Kuroko dropped his knees as he felt his breathes were running out. His body shivered in excitement. He won! Kagami Taiga put a hand on top of his head, smirking. "Good job, Kuroko!" he said, lifting a fist. "You too, Kagami-kun." He bumped his fist onto Kagami's just before their other teammates and Riko swarmed over. _

_"We wooooooon!" Riko jumped onto Kuroko and Kagami, tackling their body. _

_"Oi, are you crying?" Hyuuga Junpei, their captain asked from behind. _

_"I'm not a crybaby!" Riko glared at him. _

_Hyuuga laughed and shook his head. "Not you, Riko. Him." He pointed at now-crying Kuroko whose face was deadpanned as usual. The boy looked confused for a moment, touching his own cheeks and staring at wet fingers. Hyuuga and the others found it rather adorable._

_"Kurokooooo!" Riko could not helped but hug his junior tightly. Kiyoshi and Hyuuga laughed, followed by Kagami then the rest of the team. They had no idea that the entire gymnasium were looking in such amusement. _

_From corner of his teary eyes, Kuroko saw Akashi standing near the ring. Gradually, the read head walked toward him. He kneeled down in front the smaller boy, extending his hand. "It was a good game, Tetsuya," Akashi said, "I'm looking forward for the next time." _

_However, instead reaching for that hand, Kuroko threw himself to Akashi. The teal head was sobbing openly, letting out all his anxiety and frustration during this long game. Seirin and Rakuzan gasped in bewilderment. From audience area, Momoi Satsuki pouted while Kise Ryouta whined 'not fair, I wanna hug Kurokocchi too!'. Aomine Daiki snorted at the racket down there. Midorima adjusted his glasses, his left fingers secretly intertwined with Takao's. Meanwhile, Murasakibara Atsushi munched chocolate bar, letting a smile between his chews. _

_Two days after the Winter Cup, a picture of Kuroko and Akashi hugging was printed on national monthly basketball magazine. A week later, Akashi visited Seirin gymnasium. Izuki teased the two boys about the picture._

_By the end of January, Kuroko was officially the Rakuzan captain's boyfriend. _

.

Weekend was a bliss for Midorima. Working his ass so hard during weekday, Midorima always could not wait for weekend. Even though sometimes he got emergency call from hospital, Midorima still loved weekend. The table clock showed six fifteen in the evening, and Midorima smelt a delicious aroma from kitchen. His lover, Takao, was definitely cooking his favorite. Clutching a cushion under his head, Midorima rolled on the couch. Nothing better than having your lover home, he mused.

Takao walked into the living room. "Shin-chan, wanna eat dinner now?"

"Sure."

Takao snickered at the empty soda bottle that stood perfectly on coffee table. "Today's lucky item?" he asked.

Midorima nodded.

They moved to dining table. During dinner, Takao could not stop talking. He told Midorima about his plan for the cafe. Also about how he had missed today's fish sale at the supermarket. He complained that the sale time should have not too short. Midorima only nodded in reaction, but Takao knew his lover was listening.

"Shin-chan, give me your plate," said Takao.

"Don't bother," Midorima replied.

"Huh?"

"Tomorrow is Sunday." The taller man grunted, adjusting his glasses.

Takao instantly knew what Midorima meant. He flashed a grin and sat on Midorima's lap. "Let's move to the dessert, then?"

"Any whipped cream?"

Takao blushed. "Shin-chan, since when you became a pervert?!"

Midorima raised an eyebrow. Living together more than a decade, both men had been learning so much on each other. Midorima learnt that Takao, surprisingly, was a kind of clean-freak. He could not stand any dirty dish and would make sure that they cleaned bathroom floor once a week. In the other hand, Takao found out Midorima was not that serious and could be a little bit kinky sometimes.

"Oh, do you know Kise will be back from New York next month? What about visiting Kuroko together with him?" Takao asked.

The green head almost smacked his own palm. "Kazunari, I know it's very sudden, but can you visit Kuroko next week?"

"Well, I have so much free time so..." Takao's expression went dark. "Wait, Shin-chan, did something happen to Kuroko?"

"He met Akashi."

Takao's jaw dropped. "How come?! Akashi did not know Kuroko's whereabouts. After that day, Kuroko cut any contact with the Akashi. Why did they meet then? Shit, I must call Kiyoshi-san!"

"Kazunari, listen. I think Kuroko wil be okay since Kiyoshi-san is there. What I'm worried now is Akashi. He won't let go Kuroko that easily. Remember those years when he could not stop searching for Kuroko?" Midorima asked and his lover quickly nodded. "Judging from the situation, Akashi most likely will-"

"Don't," Takao placed a finger on Midorima's lips, "Don't say anything, Shin-chan. I don't want to imagine the worst scenario."

Midorima sighed. His lovers surely had a soft spot for Kuroko, after all. Well, who didn't? He bet Aomine, who lived with Kise in America now, would not think twice to jump on a plane if something did happen to Kuroko. Midorima was relieved that so many people cared about him. He himself had not been really close to Kuroko at the beginning, but certain event in past had changed his perception on the teal head man.

"I'll go to Saijo in Monday and stay there for two or three days," Takao's voice pulled Midorima back into their dining room, "I hope he's gonna be okay..."

"He is." Midorima placed a kiss on Takao's cheeks. "Yes, he is."

.

Kuroko murmured slightly as Kiyoshi dropped a blanket over his body. The man had been sleeping on couch for a while now. Kuroko snuggled under the blanket, contended by the warmth. Although it was still early November, the temperature would drop at night. Soon, they could enjoy the beautiful autumn scenery. The mountain would turn into red, yellow, and brown color. Tree leaves would fall one by one, except for those evergreens. He could ask Kuroko to go for a picnic before the weather became too chill to have any nice outdoor activity.

Kiyoshi turned his attention once more to sleeping Kuroko. The man looked very peaceful while asleep. No one would believe what Kuroko had been through all these times.

"Hmmm..." Kuroko stirred. Suddenly his face looked like as if he was in pain. His hands stretched into the air. He began trashing and whimpering loudly.

"Shit!" Kiyoshi cursed. He immediately was on Kuroko's side, gripping his arms. "Kuroko, wake up!"

Kuroko's eyes snapped open but he was totally confused. He stared at Kiyoshi with wide eyes. "D-dad?" he asked, choking, "D-dad? Is that you?"

The brunette's chest was heavy with pain. "Kuroko, look at my face. It's Kiyoshi."

"...shi? Akashi?" Kuroko touched Kiyoshi's face with his trembling fingers. "No, no... You are not..."

Kiyoshi forced himself to smile. Pulling Kuroko into embrace, he whispered, "It's Kiyoshi, Kuroko. Sleep now. I'll be here."

Kuroko gradually relaxed on Kiyoshi's arms. He fell asleep again in no time. Kiyoshi sighed in relief, but his problem had just begun. He needed to find a way to inform Kagami regarding current situation. The brunette prayed to every Shinto god hoping Kagami would not murder anyone.

.

.

tbc

*Kuroko was singing a song called 'Happy Song' composed by Japanese-American jazz singer, Emi Meyer :: check her official music video on youtube :)

...and thank you for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

.

Here You are :: chapter 3

.

"Minister of justice finally resigned after the latest yakuza scandal..."

Akashi tried to hide his eyes from blinding sunray. He rolled on his bed and grabbed the nearest pillow covering his face with that soft object. His brain hadn't registered his surroundings yet, except he knew that he was laying on his back. A faint voice from news anchor crept throughout the room. Did some leave the bedroom door open, he groaned inwardly.

"Good morning, Japan! Today we will have cooking lesson with..."

He remembered going to a bar, inviting Midorima along. They had had few talks and Akashi offered more drink to the green-haired man. Then...what the hell had happened? Two glasses of cognac, followed by strong-smelled foreign beer. How many glass had he have? Akashi reached blindly for his pockets checking his wallet. Fortunately it was there. Akashi flinched when he noticed the television channel was changed again. This time, he was forced to listen to annoying children song.

Having enough with the noise, Akashi threw the pillow and sat up abruptly. His head swayed-wrong move, never moved too fast when you had a bad hangover. He painfully made a way to the penthouse's livingroom only to find Nijimura was sitting rather comfortably on armchair.

"Sleeping beauty," said Nijimura, "So, you decided to wake up, eh?"

Akashi gave his infamous 'shut-up-or-I-kill-you-with-my-lovely-scissors' before asked, "What time is it?"

Nijimura calmly pointed at Akashi's left wrist where an expensive watch wrapped innocently.

Eight fifty. Akashi frowned. He was already behind the schedule. He was supposed to have meeting with his staff at nine o'clock. "What are you doing here, Senpai?" asked the lawyer, "Aren't we having meeting today?"

"Sakurai can handle it. Besides, this morning he asked me to come to your place. He told me you were drunk last night. Good thing Midorima-san was there too or you probably would have left sprawled on the bar floor." Nijimura crossed his legs and leaned deeper on the armchair. "Care to explain?"

"Explain what?"

"You. Getting drunk. Hangover. Missing the morning meeting," Nijimura replied, "I'm not stupid, Seijuurou. Don't give me 'I am just little bit under weather' crap. You've been acting really weird since your business trip to Hiroshima. Did something happen there?"

What Akashi really needed right now was a cup of strong black coffee, not Nijimura's detective-like irritatting questions. It was the best to simply ignore the older man. He walked to kitchen and opened the fridge which got almost nothing inside. Akashi felt his already throbbing head hurt more. Great, hangover and no breakfast.

"I bought some food from convinience store," said Nijimura, half-shouting from living room, "No complain!"

Only in times like these Akashi regretted giving Nijimura his penthouse spare key. Nijimura, contrary to his cool personality, was a mother hen. He was a meddlesome when it came to his friends' health. Whenever they had to work overtime, he made sure their office was cleaned from junk food and coffee was limited to only three cups per person. The staff, especially female ones, often joked that Nijimura was a perfect wife candidate.

Akashi stared at two onigiri and lunch box from convenience store. He stomach grumbled a little, but somehow he lost his appetite as Nijimura sat down on kitchen counter. "Well?" he asked.

"There's nothing I need to say, Senpai," Akashi stated, giving him deadly glare.

And Nijimura knew too well a glare would not kill him.

"Fine." Akashi sighed. "I met Tetsuya."

It was certain that Nijimura had not expected that kind of answer. "What? When? How?" The dark-haired man was stunned. "But he... Now?"

Akashi did expect Nijimura's reaction. The former middle school's senior was one of few people who knew in detail about Akashi's relationship with Kuroko. After Nijimura had graduated from Teiko, he and Akashi had been keeping contact but only through short text message or e-mail. When Rakuzan had lost in Winter Cup, Nijimura had been seated among audiences. Nijimura himself had lost interest in playing basketball but it had not stopped him to go watching basketball game.

During the final of Winter Cup, Nijimura had kept hidden from other people. He had not wanted to make any fuss, besides he had been there to enjoy the game and not to join some kind of teary reunion with Generation of Miracle members. He was not a romantic person. Therefore, Nijimura had been quite surprised when Akashi had entered same university as him. Same university with equally same faculty, and similar interest-corporate laws. A year older than Akashi, two of them somehow had ended up being known as 'deadly duo' of law faculty.

And Nijimura always remembered how Akashi had spent his time to search for Kuroko. Between breaks and free time, Akashi had contacted so many people only to locate Kuroko's whereabouts. The red-haired student had done all those in secret but eventually Nijimura found out in some way.

"Did you two talk?" Nijimura asked again after he had recovered from minor shock.

Akashi only stared at his penthouse's huge window.

"You didn't try to clarify anything? You've been searching for him for more than ten years, Seijuurou."

"I searched for him, Senpai," Akashi corrected, suddenly finding a view of Tokyo's Minato Ward from 25th floor was interesting.

Nijimura muttered, "So much for those efforts..."

"I heard that."

The older man frowned. "Honestly, I don't really care about your private life, but if it happens to affect your job performance, I will gladly interfere." He emphasized the last two words. "Now, take shower and be ready for next meeting."

"Yes, Mother," Akashi said mockingly.

Nijimura glared. "As if I wanted to be a mother of twenty-nine year old who doesn't know how to drink responsibly."

Akashi huffed. He took an onigiri from plastic bag and walked to his room. As the man closed the door, Nijimura began drumming his fingers on kitchen counter. Dealing with depressed Akashi Seijuurou was never easy.

.

_Surrounded by malls and shopping streets, Shibuya Station was busy as always. Its Hachiko Statue was standing firmly in front of station. Foreign tourist took their time to observe the statue, admiring the story behind Japan's most famous dog. Not far from there, Shibuya 109 landmark attracted so many young people. Tsutaya Store and Starbucks there were hot spot to enjoy the day off. It was always full, especially during weekend._

_Akashi was standing in front of Starbucks, staring at the street before him. He was wearing a dark-colored jeans with long-sleeved shirt and black vest-a very simple weekend outfit compared to those youth in Shibuya. To tell the truth, Akashi barely went to places like Shibuya. His calm nature made him avoid crowded place almost instinctly. He never liked big crowd, except maybe basketball game spectators._

_"Sorry to make you wait, Akashi-kun."_

_Akashi turned his head toward a teal-haired teenager. "I don't mind. Shall we go now, Tetsuya?"_

_Kuroko looked at him with a dead-panned expression. He slowly nodded and followed Akashi from behind . Right before they entered Shibuya Station building, Akashi reached Kuroko's right hand. Stunned, Kuroko almost halted on his step. "A-Akashi-kun, we shouldn't-"_

_"You are my boyfriend, Kuroko," Akashi cut-in. He had come from Kyoto all the way to spend the Golden Week with Kuroko. There was no way in hell he would waste this rare opportunity. Since they began their second year, Akashi was a student council president while Kuroko was in-charge or school library. Both were busy with school and basketball, leaving almost no time to enjoy each other's company._

_"But people will find it weird, Akashi-kun," said Kuroko again._

_Akashi ignored Kuroko's voice. He kept holding Kuroko's hand, even when they waited the train. Kuroko did not complain anymore, afraid that it would offend Akashi. Ten minutes later, they found themselves on the way to Yokohama._

_Tokyu Toyoko Line connected Tokyo and Yokohama from Shibuya Station. It was connected to Minatomirai Line in Yokohama Station. The red-stripped train went across two major rivers, Tama and Tsurumi. Kuroko stared throughout the window all the time, enjoying the changing sceneries. Akashi stood beside him in silence._

_As the train approached Minatomirai Station, Akashi asked, "Have you ever thought about the future, Tetsuya?"_

_"Future?"_

_"Like...what you are going to do after graduation. What major you will take in university. Job, living place...all those stuff," Akashi said._

_Kuroko leaned his cheeks on train wall, glancing at the window. "I never really think about that, but...uhm I guess it would be nice to work at kindergarten."_

_"Kindergarten? Really, Tetsuya?"_

_Still in dead-panned expression, Kuroko replied, "Akashi-kun seems to underestimate kindergarten teacher."_

_Akashi chuckled. By a quick look, he knew Kuroko felt offended. Kuroko hardly got angry. Even though he did, the boy always hid it behind his blank expression. "I don't mean bad, Tetsuya," said Akashi, "Noisy children and dead-panned teacher are going to work just well."_

_"I take it as compliment then."_

_"I was complimenting you, Tetsuya."_

_"Oh." Kuroko went red and stared at his shoes. "Thank you, Akashi-kun."_

_Akashi smiled. "You're welcome."_

_"Hmm, but Akashi-kun sure has a weird way to compliment," Kuroko continued, "You are so funny. And, what's with the future things?"_

_The train stopped at Minatomirai station. The door slid open and the passangers began moving. Akashi gently took Kuroko's hand as he said, "Because we are in Minatomirai, Tetsuya. The future port."_

_Kuroko blinked. Twice. He finally noticed. Yes, Minatomirai literally meant 'future port'. Tetsuya laughed slightly, gripping Akashi's fingers tighter. They walked slowly toward the exit gate, ready for their very first date._

.

"Please watch your step and thank you for using our service." An automatic sound from speaker snapped Akashi back to reality. He did not realize that he had been dozing off. Akashi abruptly stood up then followed the rest of passangers to get off the train. As he looked his surroundings, Akashi thought how this place had never changed. Still the same platform, still the same signboard. After twelve years it was still same. The only thing that had changed was the Tokyo Toyoko Line platform at Shibuya Station had been moved from second floor to fifth basement floor in March 2012.

Akashi laughed inwardly. How pathetic, he thought. It only took one sickening sweet memory to bring him to Yokohama. He actually had made a plan for this weekend-including to turn Sakurai as his personal working slave since they got much bigger case than last week-but he had just ended up taking train ride to Minatomirai. He had survived this week by drowning himself into works. He had arranged more office meetings, worked on piles of paperworks, and met potential clients at least two times a day. His staff probably thought their boss had finally gone mad.

Good thing he had not thrown scissors at them-yet.

The man sighed. He decided to take a quick walk around Queen's Square where the train station was located. At least it gave him some time to clear his mind.

"Akashi-san? Is that you?"

Akashi wrinkled his forehead at the sight before his eyes. A brunette woman was sitting at outdoor cafe table. Akashi tried to remember where on earth he had met the woman before. Well, she looked quite familiar. A wife of client, perhaps? Noticing Akashi's frowning face, the woman giggled, "Oh, Akashi-san! It's me, Aida. Aida Riko, Seirin's coach!"

The red-haired man vaguely recalled an image of a short-haired girl sitting at Seirin's bench during Winter Cup. The image was completely different with the mature woman he was looking at now. Her brunette hair was longer, passing her slender shoulders. She was wearing a light purple dress with an obviously swollen stomach underneath.

"Yes, Aida-san," Akashi replies politely, "How could I forget..."

Riko waved her hand. "The last time we met was in high school, Akashi-san. It's no wonder if you could not recognize me. I guess I've changed a lot, ne?" She ran her fingers on stomach.

"You are...pregnant." Akashi knew it was rude of him to stare at that big stomach but the image of Aida Riko getting pregnant had never been in his mind before.

"Seven months now." Riko smiled. "Oh wait, you have to meet my husband!" Before Akashi could say anything, Riko went inside the cafe to get a tall man in glasses. A little girl with similar brunette hair as Riko skipped beside them. "Akashi-san, meet my husband and daughter," said Riko, winking.

"Akashi...Seijuurou," Riko's husband gasped in disbelief, "Gosh, how long has it been? Eleven years?"

"Hyuuga-san," Akashi greeted politely, "It's nice to meet you again."

"Mou! Why did you recognize him right away, Akashi-san?" Riko scowled jokingly.

Hyuuga laughed slightly, then gathered the small girl-no more than three years old-on his arms. "Say hello to Akashi-san, Mika-chan." The brunette child stared at Akashi curiously before saying 'hello' in such a small voice. Hyuuga smiled. "She's shy with stranger. Wait till you know her better, she won't stop talking like her mom-ow! Riko!"

"Nice, Dear," Riko said as he pinched his husband's upper arm. "Well, Akashi-san, what are you doing here?"

'I don't know' was almost slipped from his tongue. "Sightseeing."

"Alone?" Hyuuga asked.

Akashi nodded.

"In that case, if you don't mind of course, why don't you join us for lunch? We happened to know a nice Italian restaurant here," Riko said, "What do you think?"

Akashi was absentmindedly listening to Riko. His eyes were fixed at the family in front of him. Hyuuga, once a captain of Seirin basketball team, now looked like an ordinary adult man. He looked more ordinary with daughter on his arms. Next to him was his pregnant wife. What a perfect picture of Japanese modern family. Somehow that image left Akashi with odd thoughts: what if he had been the one getting married.

'Snap it out, Seijuurou! You're not having quarter life crisis!' His mind screamed violently.

"Akachi-tan, hungree?"

A soft, childish voice brough back Akashi's attention. Somehow Hyuuga Mika had tugged at his jeans. Akashi looked at the parents. "I don't want to bother your family time, so-"

"Oh, come on! We would not ask if we did mind." Hyuuga laughed. "Besides, we don't know when we are going to meet again, right?"

Akashi found himself accepting the offer, much to his own surprise. They headed to a small Italian restaurant in Queen's Square. Hyuuga asked Akashi about his job. It turned out that Hyuuga worked at foreign-owned financial consultant in Yokohama, while Riko stayed as a housewife-again, who would have thought that! They mostly talked about their present life, only mentioned the high school time once in a while.

One thing was bothering Akashi: Kuroko's name never escaped from the Hyuuga couple's lips.

.

.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

.

Here You are :: chapter 4

.

"Let me, Tetsuya," Akashi's voice sent a vibration on Kuroko's back. "Let me touch you, Tetsuya. Let me feel you."

Kuroko shuddered. He buried his face into pillow, muffling every gasp and moan he produced whenever Akashi touched his sensitive spots. Laying on his stomach, Kuroko completely had no idea what Akashi had been doing except he knew that Akashi was such a tease. The taller boy had attacked him with hungry kisses on lips, neck, and collarbone. Every kiss had ended up with angry red mark on Kuroko's beautiful pale skin. Akashi had stroked Kuruko's inner thigh, and the boy had gotten hard in no time.

Akashi smirked as Kuroko muffled an uncomfortable cry. He had removed the teal-haired's top but left the jeans untouched. He did not even unzip the fly. "How do you feel, Tetsuya?" asked Akashi as both hands reached Kuroko's erected nipples. His fingers slowly pinched the pink buds.

"Ah...Aka... Stop pinch-ah hard!" Kuroko desperately tried to remove Akashi's hands. "Akashi-kun! Ahn, hard...stop..."

"Stop what?" Akashi chuckled on Kuroko reddened earlobe, nibbling. He pinched the nipples harder, Kuroko arched his back in return. The bed began creaking. Akashi saw how Kuroko swayed his trembling hips back and forth. It seemed that the boy had not been patient enough.

Then Akashi leaned closer. "Beg, Tetsuya. Beg more."

Saliva was dripping from Kuroko's mouth. Kuroko could not register his words anymore. His mind was fuzzy, his body was in painful pleasure. He felt Akashi flipped his body. Kuroko sighed in relief when his back finally hit a soft surface. Spreading Kuroko's legs wider, Akashi crawled between its gap. Kuroko's hardened member twitched at the sight. Akashi's experession was composed as usual, but his eyes were filled by endless lust.

"What do you want, Tetsuya?" Akashi purred.

Kuroko felt his member twitched again. The tightness of his jeans only made it painful. "I...need... I want to...cum." He whispered the last part, feeling embarassed by the fact he had gotten hard from nipple-playing.

Akashi chucklec then kissed Kuroko's forehead gently. "Good boy," said the red-head, "I'll give you what you want." He took off his shirt, threw it carelessly, then finally unzipped his fly. He chuckled deeply as Kuroko stared at the hardened cock.

Kuroko knew what to do.

With his tiny fingers, Kuroko wrapped Akashi's base feeling the hotness. He stucked his tongue out and flicked the tip of Akashi's cock. Akashi drew a breath before encouraging Kuroko to swallow the whole head. Kuroko could smell a faint aroma of soap and sweat. His saliva and Akashi's precum mixed inside Kuroko's mouth. It was not his first time sucking Akashi's cock but he always thought Akashi's thing were bigger than usual.

"Why are you slowing down?" Akashi hummed, "At this rate I won't let you cum."

Kuroko glanced at Akashi then opened his mouth wide. He swallowed Akashi's cock and swirled his tongue tasting the slimy surface. Out of sudden, Akashi thrusted into his mouth. The tip hit the inner side with no mercy. Kuroko choked, almost gagging as the cock went in and out. The movemet never slowed down since the beginning.

"Ahn...Aka...jeans..." Kuroko whimpered between the thrusts, "Unzip...mmmh!"

"No." Akashi panted. He moved his hips faster. The thrusts became more erratic. The choking and gagging sound escaped from Kuroko's swollen lips. Tears were spilling down the smaller man's cheeks. His hands were still trying to reach his own fly.

After a while, Akashi felt he was almost in the edge. He grabbed Kuroko's head, thrusted twice, and came deep inside. His white seed went all the way down Kuroko's throat. Kuroko spasmed, reacted to foreign liquid entering his body. His untouched cock spurted string of cum, dirtying his underwear and jeans.

"On your stomach, Tetsuya. This time I'll properly take care of your ass."

.

Sangou's bark woke Kuroko up from his deep slumber. The man stared at ceilings without any blink. He reached underneath his sweatpants and cringed when he felt familiar wetness coating his fingers. Oh, gods...no. He felt like puking now. Cumming from a wet dream which had your ex-boyfriend on it was the last thing Kuroko wanted for this perfect Sunday morning.

He heard another bark from backyard followed by a yell. Kuroko smiled. Kiyoshi probably was chasing Sangou around after the dog had ruined the vegetable patch. Kuroko stretched his hands and realized he had been laying on couch. No wonder he could hear the noise from backyard clearly.

"Sangou, no! Not the cabbage! Sangou, come here you naughty dog!"

Sangou barked and ran inside the house. He jumped onto armchair, leaving trail of dirt on wooden floor. Kiyoshi came some moment later, frowning.

"Good morning, Kiyoshi-san," greeted Kuroko, "Sorry about Sangou."

"Gosh, your dog has an affair with my vegetable patch. He won't leave it alone," said Kiyoshi, "Anyway, good morning. Breakfast now?"

Kuroko nodded. "I'll get some vegetable..." Then he remembered he needed to take care his pants. "Uhm, but I think I'm going to shower first."

"Take your time." Kiyoshi moved to kitchen, mumbling something about making pumpkin pudding.

Kuroko entered the bathroom as fast possible. He stripped off and put all clothes to washing machine. He also put the rest of dirty laundry from basket away. By the time Kuroko turned the machine on, he saw Kiyoshi's clean clothes were folded neatly on one of bathroom shelves. Kuroko and Kiyoshi had called the shelf 'Kiyoshi shelf' since long time ago-back when Kuroko's mother had been still around.

What a good old time, Kuroko smiled at the reminiscence. Even though the family had not been that well off like before, Kuroko never thought their daily life was miserable. It had been far for it. They had a small traditional house with pretty nice backyard and vegetable patch, two used bicycles, kind and caring neighbors, and most of all beautiful mountainous scenery before the eyes. Sure, every day had been a struggle with very tight money budget, but no...their life had not been miserable. His mother, who had worked part-time at local supermarket, always cooked delicious food. Nigou, the faithful dog, would be waiting for Kuroko and his mother coming back from work in front of the house every evening.

Moving to Hiroshima was not so bad, even though he missed his high school friends.

The only friends from his high school who kept contact with him-besides Kiyoshi-were Hyuuga, Riko, and of course the hot-headed Kagami. Hyuuga and Riko had gotten married two years on the age of twenty five, while Kagami had gone to study in the United States. Up until now, it was still hard to believed that Kagami was about to receive his doctorate degree there. Life was full of surprise.

After taking a bath, Kuroko found Kiyoshi was already preparing the dining table. "You should not have-"

"You lent me futon almost every weekend," Kiyoshi cut-in, "At least let me be a good guest."

"But a good host won't let his guest to prepare the meal."

Kiyoshi snickered. "Fine, I'm not your guest."

"What are you then?"

"Weekend lover?"

They looked at each other. "Sounds like we're having affair," replied Kuroko with dead-panned expression, "I hope your wife won't find out."

Now Kiyoshi laughed openly. True, he spent most weekend with Kuroko. Mostly it was Kiyoshi who stayed overnight at Kuroko's place. Living in 2LDK apartment just five minutes away from university gate could be very boring.

"No, no, don't worry. I don't have a wife but I do have a big teddy bear to cuddle in my place. Jealous?" Kiyoshi said, recalling the day when he had received the teddy bear from his unversity friends. It had been his 26th birthday party at local traditional bar, and his friend came in with the big present out of the blue.

"As if," Kuroko shrugged.

Kiyoshi laughed again. "I think we have to go to supermarket today. No more miso and shoyu. There's no Japanese who will survive without those two!"

Kuroko smiled slightly. "Akashi-kun did though, when he was away in France for..." Suddenly he went silence. He did not believe himself for mentioning Akashi's name in front of other people. Kuroko dropped his gaze to the kitchen floor, avoiding Kiyoshi's face.

"Oh, really?" was only Kiyoshi's reply.

Thanked gods it had not been Kagami who stood there.

As they began eating the breakfast-rice with simple miso soup, pickels, and egg rolls-The conversation went rather smoothly. Kiyoshi told him about his progress on dissertation, his seminar class, and a plan to attend national seminar in Kobe next month. In return, Kuroko told about his kindergarten student and newborn baby in neighborhood. Working as kindergarten teacher made Kuroko easily got close with parents around this area. Every time Kiyoshi took a walk with him at park, there would be always mothers or small children greeting Kuroko. One of the mothers even had pursued Kuroko for arranged date with her sister.

Kiyoshi put his chopsticks down. He always finished his meal before Kuroko, and somehow had become a habit to watch Kuroko ate his remaining food in silence. Kuroko had a little appetite compared to the brunette. He barely cleaned his plate and bowl. For twenty-nine year old, he ate like ten year old. No, even ten year old had slightly bigger appetite. As Kiyoshi had expected, Kuroko only ate half his rice and egg rolls but at least he finished the miso soup and radish pickles.

"Kuroko," said Kiyoshi when the teal-head was about to clean the table, "I think we need to talk."

Kuroko went pale. "If it's about last night..."

"It is." Kiyoshi was being a straight-forward. "It's been a while since you had that, Kuroko. The nightmare."

"It's only a nightmare. Other people have nightmare too." Kuroko unconsciously avoided Kiyoshi's eyes. "It won't happen again. I promise."

The taller man sighed. "That's not something you could promise, Kuroko. Last night you almost had hyperventilation, and you were screaming. Listen, Kuroko, I don't want to force or anything, but...it would be better if you do a counseling."

At Kiyoshi's last word, Kuroko abruptly stood up. "No!" His already paled face was getting worse. His breathing was harsh, and his body was shaking.

"You were calling for your dad," Kiyoshi continued.

"No, I was not." Kuroko showed another expressionless face, but inside he was really close to panic.

Kiyoshi surpressed a frown. "Kuroko, this is no time for-"

"This discussion is over," said Kuroko for the last time before he disappeared behind kitchen door. Kiyoshi did not try to chase him. He knew too well that Kuroko better be left alone for a while. The teal-headed man probaby was at the porch now.

Gosh this was so much harder than he had thought. Kiyoshi's shoulders slumped. The chair he was seated on squeaked a little, reminding him to fix its legs. Sangou who had been sitting on the kitchen corner all the time whined. His eyes were looking at Kiyoshi, as if telling him to go get Kuroko.

The brunette heaved a sigh. "Fine, Sangou," he said finally, "I'm going."

Sangou barked.

True. Like what Kiyoshi had predicted, Kuroko was sitting at porch, his back facing Kiyoshi. Kuroko swung his legs, and for a moment Kiyoshi saw a nineteen year old boy instead a full grown up man. Kuroko said nothing when Kiyoshi took a seat. They were looking through the fenceless backyard-scanning their neighbors' rooftop and counting row of sakura trees.

After a while, Kuroko spoke up, "I did not mean to be that rude. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize."

Kuroko leaned his backide on a wooden pillar, closing his eyes. "I don't understand, Kiyoshi-san... I don't understand why I still want to see my father," he said in a very soft voice, "And when I met Akashi-kun...I could not help but remember what had happened twelve years ago. I was so selfish, I left him just like that...didn't even explain...like dad. Like dad left mom that day."

"Kuroko..."

"I should have explained to Akashi-kun... Instead, I ran away...like dad. He was there, Kiyoshi-san. Finally after twelve years. He was there...but I ran away. I said nothing. He must hate me now." Kuroko's breathing was short. "No, no. He hates me since long time ago because... Kiyoshi-san, I can't do this anymore..."

Kiyoshi slowly reached the thin arms then placed his chin on top of Kuroko's head. Kuroko buried his face onto Kiyoshi's warm chest. He reluctantly moved his hands to Kiyoshi's back and gripped at the taller man's t-shirt.

.

Los Angeles was his second home. Spending most of his childhood in America, Kagami had always intended to come back here whether to continue playing basketball or study in university. He had chosen the later. It was funny to think that he prefered to attend classes and found it quite enjoyable. College life had been so much better than his junior or high school one. He chose what he wanted to study, focused only on things he was interested in. When Kagami had graduated from university with summa cum laude, his friends' jaw had dropped. Kise and Aomine even had called him all the way from Japan to confirm the shocking news.

Kise and Aomine, beside their rivalry during high school, had become Kagami's close friends. Kise's professional modelling job had made the blonde visited Los Angeles several times. Now, Kise spent some considerable amount of time in Los Angeles after he had bought an apartment-near Kagami's-there. On the other side, Aomine who had joined law enforcement raised his status as an elite detective in rather young age. By the age of twenty nine, Aomine had already solved high profile cases.

"Ne, ne, Kagamicchi, I probably will be back to Japan earlier," Kise said. He and Kagami were sitting at coffee shop downtown, enjoying the afternoon, "Why don't you come with me? It's been a while since you come home too, right?"

Kagami shot a look. "I have a dissertation to write, Kise."

The blonde snickered. "Man, you really changed a lot! In high school you were an idiot, but suddenly you went to university and graduated with honor! Now...you what? A genius who gonna invent new technology?"

"Shuddup, stupid blonde! I was lazy during high school. You had no idea high school in Japan was very boring. I survived because of basketball."

This time, Kise agreed. "Good old time."

"Indeed." Kagami's smart phone on the table made a beeping sound, there was a new e-mail. As he went through the e-mail, his expression darkened. He growled, "Kise, when will your job finish?"

Kise wrinkled his forehead. "Around next Wednesday. Why?"

"Perfect. I'm going back to Japan."

"Huh? But you just said-" Kise's sentence was cut as Kagami threw his smart phone at him. He caught it just in time. "What the hell Kagamicchi!"

Kagami gestured him to check the phone screen. With questioning look, Kise read an e-mail which turned out sent by Kiyoshi. Kise gasped then glanced at Kagami who had already looked...furious. He really hoped Kagami would not commit any murder in Japan.

.

.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

.

Here You are :: chapter 5

.

"...so glad that I wasn't a corporate lawyer in 2005," Sakurai said as he poured coffee into his mug, "I would have resigned, you know. Ah, sorry, do you want some coffee?"

Nijimura turned his newspaper page, scanning through law and political columns. He had enough with the news on goverment scandal. Bribery. Sex scandal. Whatever they named it. It seemed that the future of Japanese politics woud be very cloudy, he thought. At least, some years ago, they had received a great news when the world had decided to hold Olympic Games 2020 in Tokyo, as if Japan had not been satisfied with 1964 Summer Olympics.

He was not listening to Sakurai's complain on 2005 Japan Commercial Code amendment, which had changed company's legal requirements.

"I'm sorry Nijimura-san...but do you w-want some coffee?" Sakurai asked again half-stuttering, "O-or do you want some t-tea?"

Hearing his name, Nijimura finally looked up. "Don't be so stiffed, Ryou. It's not your first time spending night in my apartment."

"I'm sorry..." Instead of giving frantic apology, Sakurai was mumbling. He looked at his toes while his cheeks began flushing. "It is weird though..."

Wearing another man's much bigger t-shirt to the point it went passed your knees with only briefs underneath in Sunday morning was totally...weird, the smaller man mumbled. He stared at the plain dark blue fabric, feeling the clean, cool surface touched his bare thighs. Oh, he hoped none of their office staff would see him in this state. How on earth could he tell people that Nijimura Shuuzou was his boyfriend?!

"Nijimura-san," Sakurai called, meekly.

"Hmm?"

"Actually, I was wondering what has happened to Akashi-san," Sakurai replied as he took a seat opposite to Nijimura, "I don't want to meddle into someone else's personal life but... Uhm, sorry, please don't mind it."

Nijimura sighed then put away the newspaper. "I believe that brat can handle his problem," said Nijimura with a slight scowl on his face, "as an adult."

"Are you worried about him?"

"Who? Seijuurou? Believe me, Ryou, he has been giving me constant headache."

There was silence for a while. Ryou fidgeted on his seat, glancing at Nijimura several times before he finally said, "Uhm, I'm sorry but...if there is something I can help, please don't hes-"

Two pairs of lips suddenly locked together. Nijimura somehow had leaned over the table, giving no space between his face and Sakurai's. The man broke the kiss with a seductive lick. "It's Sunday and you are here. Why don't we enjoy the rest of weekend before going back to hell?" asked Nijimura, his hand reaching Sakurai's cheek, "And can you stop talking about those boring amandments?"

"Says the man who picked that topic for his graduation thesis..." Sakurai smiled, touching his lover's upper lip.

Nijimura smirked. "Now I do wonder why I date a lawyer..."

Suddenly Sakurai's expression fell. "I'm sorr-"

"Silly. I was joking," Nijimura cut-in. He grabbed Sakura's back head and pulled it so their lips crashed into a kiss once again. The table shook because of Nijimura's weight. The coffee cup was knocked and spilled onto the wooden floor, but both men could not care less. Having a nice, quiet weekend was a luxury for the two since their jobs kept things very hectic. They even had not had a proper first date yet. Oh, whatever! At least they could still do some quickie at office's archieve room when everybody was not around.

However, their lovely Sunday morning was ended when Nijimura's smart phone rang loudly. The man grunted and snatched it from kitchen counter. Akashi's name was on display. Nijimura let a deep sigh before answered, "What is it, Seijuurou?"

.

Akashi was woken up by a realization in how the sunray came from different direction. He abruptly opened his eyes and found out he was laying on his side. The softness of his bed felt strange. The pillow was little bit harder than usual. Akashi groaned, asking himself whether he had another hangover...but no, he clearly was sober. The man rolled and his back was on the soft side of bed. He looked at his phone screen-seven thirteen, Sunday.

Last night he had missed the last train to Tokyo and stood in front of Minatomirai Station for almost an hour like a homeless guy. The thoughts of spending night at a hotel simply had not occured until a security guard had approached Akashi. He had asked whether the man had been waiting for someone that late. Perfect, he had been caught off his guard by a security guard. Akashi soon had excused himself and walked to a hotel nearby. He remembered how he had not cared which kind of room and floor he would get. He had just wanted to have a nice sleep.

Yesterday, after having a lunch with Hyuuga family, Akashi had taken a train to Chinatown, the last stop in Tokyu Toyoko Line. He had never been gone that far before, and actually it had given him a strange feeling. Sure, Akashi Seijuurou was independent, solitary man but he was definitely not a type of person who would go wandering aimlessly alone. Wasting time was not listed in his dictionary. Then, why yesterday...

Why he had sat in the park all the afternoon? He had been watching how the high tide slowly reached the land. The sound of wave had hit his ears. When the sun had set, he had not seen what described as Yokohoma's infamous beautiful night view. He had only seen a dull lights. And an image suddenly had rushed in.

In that image, Kuroko had leaned on strong fence which seperated the land and ocean. The wind had been caressing his light-colored hair. It had been an image of Kuroko during their first date-the happiest time in Akashi's life. How he longed for that smiles. How his body longed those sweet touches... Almost twelve years and here he was. Missing Kuroko. Missing his Tetsuya.  
Had their encounter in Hiroshima been a sign? That day in Saijo, when they finally had faced each other after those long years, Akashi had tried hard to hold back. He had wanted to reached for Kuroko's arms, pulling him into the embrace but then another reality had hit him painfully. Kuroko had only stared at him, hand gripping a child's small fingers.

_"Kou-chan, I told you to be careful, didn't I? What should you say?" asked Kuroko, gesturing to Akashi. _

_The kid looked up and stared at Akashi with wide eyes. "I am sowwy mihter..." _

_"Good." Kuroko smiled then patted Kou's back. "Please excuse us, Sir." _

And Akashi had said nothing, nothing at all. He had only stared at Kuroko leading bunch of small kids away. That evening he had taken shinkansen to Tokyo. His mind had been recalling all those memories in high school. The Winter Cup, the first kiss, the first date, the way Kuroko had called his name...everything. When his shinkansen had reached Tokyo, Akashi had felt very exhausted.

He immediately had drowned himself into work, doing all paperworks and cases for straight two days without any sleep. Until he finally had decided to tell Midorima the news. Until he had had one of the worst hangover in his life. He kept regretting why he had not stopped Kuroko that day in Saijo. He had been so stupid to let Kuroko go easily as if it had not been a big deal. As if he would meet him again tomorrow.

He had searched for Kuroko during his college life, spending amout of time to get even tiny information. However, nothing had led him to find Kuroko's whereabouts. He only had gotten a little information on the property once owned by the Kuroko. It had been sold in low price to other family. Another information was Kuroko's mother had been admitted to hospital due to stress.

Akashi had desperately digged for more. Another year and still with no result, Akashi had admitted a defeat. He had stopped searching for Kuroko and accepted the fact Kuroko was not part of his life anymore. Yes. Kuroko had disappeared. For good. He had gone through his life with that up until a week ago.

Akashi took his smart phone and called a number. He knew he has to take a risk or he would get nothing. How he hated unfinished bussiness like this...

"Hello, Senpai. I have a favor to ask."

.

"A week, Seijuurou?! A fucking week!"

Sakurai flinched at his boyfriend rising voice, hurriedly took a shelter on the couch. He peeked at his furious boyfriend behind a fluffy cushion. Nijimura was stomping around the dining area. His tall body only made him look like an angry giant.

"You want to have a week off, Seijuurou? Yes. Over my dead body."

Nijimura's voice was calmer but cold on the same time, "So, you don't want to take this case? Fine, then it means we need to cut our stuff. Where the hell do you think we pay them, huh?"

Silence. Nijimura began pacing in the living area.

"Is it about Kuroko?"

Sakurai tensed. He knew since long time ago, Kuroko's name was somehow forbidden among three of them. When he had been in high school, he had known the Rakuzan captain had been dating Seirin's shadow player. He had not known the whole story but in the end the two had broken up a year later. Sakurai had met Akashi again in university along with Nijimura. Soon they had become quite close with each other to the point that they finally had decided to open an office together.

"Fine. A week. I don't care, Seijuurou. Yes, I can handle that case. Bye."

Nijimura threw his smart phone to armchair. He dropped his body beside Sakurai, his head on the smaller man's lap. Sakurai could still hear a low growl coming from Nijimura's lips. It seemed that the man was completely irritated. Sakurai waited until his boyfriend calming done.

"Nijimura-san," Sakurai whispered, placing his lips on Nijimura's earlobe, "Is there something you haven't told me yet?"

The older man looked up. He noticed there was a great concern on Sakurai's voice. Damn Seijuurou for ruining their perfect Sunday! Now he was left to give a long explanation to his brunette lover. Nijimura did not even want to think how to start. He sighed, and said, "You know Kuroko was Akashi's boyfriend, right?"

Sakurai nodded. He listened to his boyfriend's story about how suddenly Kuroko had disappeared from Akashi. How Akashi had given up trying to find Kuroko just before university graduation. And how Akashi had seen Kuroko again, after these twelve years.

"...Seijuurou is practically screwed up. He just said to me he wanted to take a week off. He wants to see Kuroko once again, this time he really wants Kuroko to give him explanation. That's why, starting tomorrow we are going to have extra work. Honestly, I don't even understand what's going on inside Seijuurou's head."

"Nijimura-san..."

"I mean, let's face the fact that they never saw each other for twelve years until...what? Less than a week ago? I doubt Kuroko will still have the same feeling. He's the one who left in their relationship, without any word for explanation. Will it make any good now if Seijuurou ask the reason Kuroko's sudden disapperance?"

"Nijimu-"

"What do you think will happen when he get a bad answer? I hope he's sane enough to stay away from knife. I don't want to attend a fune-"

"Shuuzou!"

Nijimura shut his mouth immediately as Sakurai cupped his head-a gesture that Sakurai always did every time Nijimura was nervous or angry. He saw a hint of worries in Sakurai's eyes. He cursed inwardly. The man hated seeing his boyfriend's saddened face. "Ryou, I did not mean to..."

"No, no. You did nothing wrong. I'm sorry to snap at you when you're so worried over your friend. But, Shuuzou, we can't do anything. After all, it was Akashi-san's own decision to do so." Sakurai paused then placed a light kiss on Nijimura's lips. "Besides, if I were in his position, I probably would have done the same." Seeing his boyfriend stared at him im disbelief, Sakurai realized he had said something really stupid. "I...I'm sorry. It was not-"

Suddenly Nijimura pulled Sakurai's arms, making their body closer and only leaving a very small gap in between. "I won't leave you," he said, "I know too well you won't leave me."

Sakurai blushed.

"And thank you for calling me 'Shuuzou' instead." The black-haired man smiled gently. "We've been dating for six months, you know."

.

Akashi checked out of the hotel after he showered first-the warmth of water cleared his mind. He did not feel like having breakfast in the hotel restaurant or ordering room service. Therefore, he decided to get a breakfast set at a cafe in Queen's Square. In Sunday morning, the cafe was not really that full. Usually, in the morning, cafes in busy area such this were filled by salarymen. Akashi took a small bite of his chicken sandwich. It tasted okay, actually, considering how Akashi was quite picky.

He had expected Nijimura to yell and throw curses at him during the phone call. After all, he was going to leave his office for a whole week. It had never happened before. No matter what the circumstance was, Akashi always put his work as first priority. He would not miss any of his cases, especially when they had the big one like now. Nijimura could have fired him for good. Akashi was also surprised when Nijimura had been that thoughtful-in his own way-and let him to go see Kuroko. Perhaps it was because the man had also known his and Kuroko's history.

To think about it, Akashi had no idea how to approach the smaller man. He could not just show up in Kuroko's doorstep and said 'hi, how are you?'. Those things definitely would not work in real world. Besides, he did not know where the man lived. He had to dig for information as he arrived in Saijo.

Twelve years, he noted-again. Twelve years with no word somehow had been a silent proof how he and Kuroko would not be like they had used to be. They were adults now, with their own life and problems. Kuroko probably had changed, for better or worse. Yet, Akashi still wanted to see him.

Tapping his index finger on table surface with a chin resting on his other hand, Akashi looked throughout cafe window. People were coming from the station's direction. Families, elders, children, couples. It would be very crowded here soon. Akashi gulped down his black coffee. Hurriedly entering the main building, he glanced once again at pier area. Deep inside his heart, he hoped he would find Kuroko standing at the pier but...

No.

His Tetsuya was not there.

.

.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

.

Here You are :: chapter 6

.

"Shin-chan, you don't have to drive me," protested Takao as he dragged his travelling bag out of their bedroom, "I can take a bus or taxi. It's not like I'm going abroad anyway."

However, Midorima had been standing at the entrance. He held his green backpack-today's lucky item-and their car key. He took Takao's travelling bag and gestured the smaller man to stop complaining. Takao snickered. He was more than happy, actually, to follow Midorima to parking lot where their white Mazda car was. They met some of their neighbors there. After exchanging greet, Midorima put his backpack and travelling bag on backseat. Takao climbed into his seat, waiting Midorima to start the engine.

Every day, Midorima took a drive for forty five minutes from their apartment to the hospital. Almost an hour if he got stuck in traffic. Takao had prefered to have an apartment near Midorima's hospital but the green-haired man had wanted to live in suburb. Takao had been reluctant to live in suburb because he knew Midorima would be very hectic. Spending forty five minutes driving after long, tiring day as a doctor had not been a good idea in Takao's opinion. Why would you choose to live that far from hospital when you could afford an apartment five minutes away from it?

After a little argument here and there which included thrown sofa cushions and Takao screaming 'because I care about you, dammit!', Midorima had somewhat convinced his lover to buy 2LDK in suburb. At least Takao had been cheered up by the river view from their balcony. It had been five years since they had moved to the apartment. Five years since Midorima had asked him to live together.

"Ugh, I'm getting old," Takao muttered as he recalled the first day they had moved to suburb. He glanced at Midorima who was concentrating on the road. The former point guard somehow always enjoyed seeing Midorima sitting behind the wheels. "Ne, Shin-chan, are you really okay if I stay at Kuroko's place for three days?" he asked.

"Hmmm," was only answer from Midorima.

Takao cocked his head. "Aren't you going to miss me?"

"Hmph."

"I know, I love you too, Shin-chan." He snickered.

The car stopped in front of the station. Takao quickly took his travelling bag and kissed Midorima on lips. When he was about to open the door, Midorima suddenly grabbed his arm. "Text me when you're already there," he said.

"Of course." Takao could not suppress a grin. He kissed Midorima once more on the cheek. "Take care, 'kay?"

Midorima nodded and waited until Takao went inside the station building. He drove his car out of station area, ready for another day as a resident. Oh, life, he mumbled.

Taking shinkansen to Hiroshima had been Takao's routine since ten years ago. In his college time, he had spent several days during summer vacation at Saijo. There had been few times when he and Midorima spent new year there too. However, because of Midorima's tight schedule it was mostly Takao who visited Kuroko.

His thoughts were stopped when his phone beeped. A message from Midorima. /Today's lucky item for Aquarius is a deer-shaped keychain./ Takao laughed at the text. Really... Sometimes he did not understand Midorima's way to show his brotherly affection to Kuroko. "If only Shin-chan could be little bit more honest...," mused Takao as the train continued heading to Hiroshima, "Oh, shit, where the heck can I buy that keychain?"

.

Botan Kindergarten was located on hillside of Saijo Town, not far from its affiliated local university. The kindergarten was very popular among parents, especially young and new mothers, because of its excellent staff. The head of kindergarten found it really hard to decline some application from those eager parents. After all, the kindergarten was limited in size.

Kuroko loved his workplace so much. He had started working here right after university graduation. Botan Kindergarten had been on the first place of his workplace so Kuroko had sparkled in happiness when he had gotten accepted. Another good thing about his workplace was it could be reached easily by walk or bicycle. Kuroko often walked if the weather was good. He even walked during winter since snow rarely piled up in this area.

Today was like another ordinary day. He said goodbye to students and their parents, cleaned up the classroom, and prepared some material for tomorrow's activity while chatting with his colleagues. Well, mostly it was his colleagues who did the talking. Kuroko only made some small comments. His colleagues did not mind. They even found Kuroko's presence was comforting. The slim man was a good listener.

"Kuroko-kun, Kiyoshi-san is here to pick you up," said one of his colleagues, a woman in early thirties. She giggled as her finger pointed at the window on Kuroko's back.

Kuroko turned back. He saw Kiyoshi waving at him with a wide grin on his face. The other coworkers chuckled. Kuroko sighed and opened the window. "Kiyoshi-san," he said, "I'm not a little kid. You don't have to pick me up."

"Oh, just go Kuroko-san! Don't make your friend there pout," commented another coworker, a man younger than Kuroko. "Kiyoshi-san, why don't we go drinking sometime?"

Kiyoshi smiled. "Sure! Or perhaps we could go see the Carp next month."

"Great idea! You know I love them so much!"

"Baseball freak," commented the rest of kindergarten stuff who were currently cutting some colorful thin papers.

Soon the conversation topic changed into baseball. Kuroko found the situation really interesting-a kindergarten classroom filled with adults who could not stop debating on how baseball had become Japanese favorite sport.

Kiyoshi finally cleared his throat. "Well, guys, me and Kuroko should go now...if you don't mind."

"You can go now, Kuroko-kun," said the head of kindergarten who somehow had joined his staff a while ago, "We'll see you tomorrow."

Kuroko thanked them and bowed slightly. He took his apron off, hanging it on the hanger in staff room. When Kuroko reached the gate, Kiyoshi was already inside his car. The short journey from kindergarten to Kuroko's house was filled with small conversation. They both talked about their day and ended up with conclusion that nothing interesting had happened today.

"So, Kiyoshi-san, why did you pick me up today?" Kuroko asked as the car entered a narrow street leading to Kuroko's house.

Kiyoshi smiled. "Because a certain someone wants to have dinner with us."

"A certain...someone?" The light blue-haider man looked at Kiyoshi, puzzled.

The brunette stopped his car in front of Kuroko's house, right next to an old plum tree. "Yeah, a person who suddenly came to my office at noon and dragged me to have pasta for lunch," replied Kiyoshi, "And he's already sitting at porch. Probably."

Without waiting anymore, Kuroko hurriedly moved into his porch. There. He saw a man laying on his back while his head was supported by travelling bag. Sangou was sitting straight on the man's feet. He barked gleefully at Kuroko, wagging his tail. "Yo, Kuroko!" Takao greeted.

"Takao-kun..."

"Been a while, eh?" Takao stood up and pulled Kuroko into a dead hug. "I miss you so much, Kuroko! Have you been eating well? How's work? You need to know what happened last weekend when Shin-chan accidentally mixed his favorite white clothes with colored ones in washing machine. Oh, and this is from Shin-chan, your today's lucky item." He put a deer-shaped keychain to Kuroko's right palm. "Actually I was the one who bought it. Thanked gods they have this kind of keychain in souvenir shop at Hiroshima Station."

The smaller man studied the keychain closely and noticed the deer was wearing black glasses similar to Midorima's. Kuroko smiled lightly. "Thank you very much, Takao-kun," he said, "I'll e-mail Midorima-kun later."

They went to enjoy the dinner made by Kiyoshi. He had let Kuroko and Takao catching up with each other after dinner. The two man happily sat down on couch in living room. Sangou seemed to enjoy tonight's extra company. From kitchen, Kiyoshi smiled as he heard Takao's loud laugh and Kuroko's soft giggle-only Takao could make the dead-panned Kuroko giggling like that.

Kiyoshi finished drying the last plate on sink. He then joined Kuroko and Takao, sitting on armchair-his favorite spot. Takao was talking about his plan to open a cafe. Takao had worked for food company before and often complained about his demanding, unbelievable job description. He also had said how his supervisor and some coworkers seemed to dislike him because of his higher job performance.

"That's when I decided I've had enough with office politics. Ugh, I don't even like how it sounds...'office politics'. It makes me wanna pull my hair out," said Takao, "But, actually, the one who suggested me to leave is Shin-chan."

"He did?" asked Kuroko and Kiyoshi in unison.

Takao nodded proudly. "I was wasting my talent there. He said, since my major in university was business, why didn't I open my own business. I have more than enough savings on my account and Shin-chan knows some people who are interested in investing their money, so...yeah. I'm gonna have my own cafe even though there's still a long way to go."

"Glad to hear that." Kiyoshi smiled. "By the way, Takao, how long are you going to stay?"

"Three to four days, depends... It doesn't really matter because I can do my job from here." He pointed at an opened laptop on the coffee table. "I could stay longer but Shin-chan would probably kill me."

Kuroko's expression fell. "Uhm, is Midorima-kun okay with you here?"

"Oh, no worries! Shin-chan will never mind me here. It's just...sometimes he can be a little possesive." Takao winked. "You see, I'm his sleeping bolsters after all."

Kiyoshi laughed at that, while Kuroko only let a small smile. Both knew how Midorima could not stand being away from Takao for long time-one of reasons why Midorima had asked his lover to live together. "I have an early seminar tomorrow, so I better go now," said Kiyoshi, grabbing his bag and laptop, "I'll see you tomorrow, Kuroko?"

Kuroko nodded.

While the smaller man decided to set the futon, Takao sent Kiyoshi off. Kiyoshi put his laptop and bag on his car's backseat. Takao stood beside the car, his arms crossing. "So," he spoke up, "He has nightmares." Kiyoshi did not reply. "Is it that bad, Kiyoshi-san? Like those ones he had ten years ago?"

"I think..." The brunette took a deep breath. "I think it was triggered by Akashi. He reminded Kuroko about the...things years ago. You do know how Kuroko still feels guilty, right?"

"Don't get me wrong but I still can't forgive Akashi. He never considered Kuroko's feeling. He was never there for Kuroko when..." Takao bit his upper lip. He remembered the day Midorima had come into his apartment with a very worried face. The day when people had noticed that Kuroko had left Seirin with no information on his current whereabouts. The day when Generation of Miracle had been called by Kagami while he had been standing in front of Kuroko's empty house.

Kiyoshi put a hand on Takao's shoulder and gave an reassuring squeeze. "Kuroko had no choice that day. Now he has his friends' support."

Takao sighed. "Yes, for sure. Besides he is so much better now. Thanks, Kiyoshi-san."

"For what?"

"You've been with Kuroko all the time. If you're not here, I swear even Shin-chan wouldn't know what to do." Takao grinned. "Shin-chan is a big mother hen when it comes to Kuroko."

Kiyoshi grinned back, climbing into his seat. "I bet he is. See you tomorrow, Takao-kun."

"Night." He closed Kiyoshi's car door and kept standing there until the car finally vanished from his sight.

.

_Kagami frowned when Kuroko showed up in his apartment on Saturday noon. The second year boy had been cooking lunch as the door bell rang. He had hurriedly left the kitchen and opened the door, only to find Kuroko standing there. Without any word, Kagami let his smaller friend in. Kuroko quietly sat down on couch in living room his travelling bag beside him. Kagami showed up a moment later with a glass of ice tea._

_"I don't have any vanilla milkshake," said the red-head, still with a slight frown on his face, "You're not going to Kyoto." It was not a question, but rather a statement. Kagami lost count how many times he had told Kuroko the same sentence._

_Kuroko took the glass from Kagami's hand, feeling the cold seeping into his palm. "Thank you." His voice was so soft that Kagami almost did not catch it. "Seijuurou-kun said he couldn't spend weekend with me because his father's taking him to a party."_

_"I see." The taller teenager sat beside Kuroko. He glanced at his friend's dead-panned expression. The long silence began killing him. "Uhm, wanna call Kise and Ahomine to join us?"_

_"But Kagami-kun doesn't really like Aomine-kun," Kuroko replied._

_Kagami scowled. True, he did not like that Ahomine. He could not stand being close to the dark-skinned boy. Somehow they would always end up bickering and shouting like two brats. Moreover, having Kise in his apartment would only put more oil into fire. Kagami hoped his next door did not mind with loud noise. Seeing Kuroko spaced out, Kagami dropped his arm on Kuroko's shoulders._

_"I'm sure Akashi will make it next weekend," said Kagami._

_Kuroko nodded. His mood was lightened up a bit. Ten minutes later, they had a nice lunch while watching NBA match. Kise entered Kagami's living room an hour later, hugging Kuroko and wailing how he missed the boy so much. Kagami had a hard time to seperate Kise from Kuroko until Aomine came._

_"Oi, Kise! You gonna kill Tetsu! Let him go!" Aomine snarled._

_"I-it's been two weeks since I met Kurokocchi!" The blonde whined and rubbed his cheek on Kuroko's. "Ne, Kurokocchi, let's go shopping! I have a voucher from a designer I work for!"_

_"No! Tetsu will play one on one with me. Let him go, Kise!"_

_"Aominecchi is so mean."_

_"Kise, you bastard!"_

_Kagami threw two cushions into Kise and Aomine's direction, hitting their face straight away. "Shuddup stupid Generation of Miracle! No shouting and wailing inside my place!" barked Kagami._

_Still being hugged by Kise, Kuroko said in flat tone, "But Kagami-kun is shouting."_

_Kise and Aomine exchanged a look, snickering. Kagami was about to explode now. The four basketball players spent their Saturday with video games, pizza, vanilla milkshake, and constant bickering-minus Kuroko. The teal-haired boy checked his cell phone several times. He expected a simple e-mail or call from Akashi. By Sunday morning, he let his cell phone's battery running out, knowing Akashi would not make any call._

.

Kuroko opened his eyes. The darkness greeted him in no time. Sitting up on his futon, he made a wild guess that it probably was still midnight. He looked around and found himself alone inside a tatami room. He choked, once...twice before letting out uncontrollable sobs. "I should not remember. Must not remember," he chanted, rocking his body back and forth, "Must not..."

He felt weak, too overwhelmed by memories which he had been trying to bury deep inside his mind. He was safe now. He was happy now. He was surrounded by friends now. Kuroko kept repeating those reassuring, comforing words over and over again until Takao sat behind him. The black-haired man rubbed Kuroko's back.

"Kuroko," he whispered gently. He turned Kuroko's body and their eyes finally met. "Look at me, Kuroko. It's Takao. See?"

Kuroko only sobbed.

"Kuroko, please, look at me. Did you have a nightmare?" Takao asked. His hands holding Kuroko's arms as gently as possible. "What did you dream, Kuroko?"

The smaller man shook his head. He leaned over and rested his head on Takao's shoulder. "Not...bad dream but in the end... Aka...Akashi left," he sobbed, "No, I left. He...not listen. Hates me. Hates me so much..."

Takao could not hold it anymore. He hugged Kuroko's trembling frame, stroked his hair, and whispered comforting words. Kuroko stopped sobbing ten minutes later, but he stayed awake until dawn. Takao was somewhat glad Midorima was not here. His lover surely would not stand seeing Kuroko's broken state.

.

.

tbc

*the Carp Kiyoshi was talking about refers to Hiroshima Toyo Carp, a professional basketball team in Japan Central League.


	7. Chapter 7

.

Here You are :: chapter 7

.

"Excuse me, Sir, may I know your name?" A lady in receptionist desk stopped typing on her keyboard, looking at the red head who were gazing throughout window.

Akashi turned his attention to the lady. "Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou, from Tokyo," he answered.

The lady nodded. She typed so quickly that might gave such dizziness to everybody at receptionist desk. Then she smiled and politely handed a keycard to Akashi. "Your room is on the third floor, number 316. Your stuff-"

"I will carry my stuff by myself," Akashi cut-in. Without waiting for any reply from the receptionist lady, Akashi proceeded to elevator. He certainly was not in his best mood. Taking a week off meant he had to make sure the office would be fine without him. Sure, he believed Nijimura and Sakurai could manage those painstaking pile of works but still he felt responsible to finish his workload. A night before his departure, Akashi had locked himself in the office and worked until dawn.

He had gone back to his penthouse with the first train, packed his travelling bag, bought breakfast at convenience store, and finally gotten himself on shinkansen to Hiroshima. Sitting down on a seat next to window, Akashi had nibbled at his melon bread. He had not wanted to think about anything. He had let his mind blank during the four hour journey. Therefore, when the train had arrived in Hiroshima Station, reality had began to seep in. When he had set his feet on Hiroshima Station, it had made his stomach churn. When he had moved to another platform to get into local train, he...

'Gods, just kill me now.'

Akashi Seijuurou, twenty nine year old fearless corporate lawyer, had his hands trembling since his ride from Hiroshima Station to this town.

The man threw the keycard as well as his luggage onto the queen-sized bed. He groaned inwardly, slumping onto chair The hotel was located only five minute walk away from the station-really close to the area when he had met Kuroko before. To be honest, he did not know where to find the pale-skinned man. He had searched for information in kindergartens around Saijo. Thankfully they only got some since the town was still relatively new.

The clock showed three fifteen in the afternoon. Akashi stared at his palm and noticed it had not trembled anymore. The man took a deep breath, releasing all his tension. What the hell are you thinking Seijuurou, he thought. He had been so confident to find Kuroko this time but as soon as he had entered the town, he had felt like an old man who lost all hopes. What would he do after he met Kuroko? Made him speak? It would not be that easy. Made him apologize? For what? For leaving Akashi all of a sudden?

His stormy thoughts were interrupted by a faint beeping sound from his smart phone. An e-mail came from Nijimura. /Are you still alive?/ Quite sarcastic, Akashi noted. He read more lines of his e-mail. /Sakurai said 'hi', and just to make you know I've told him about Kuroko. I expect to see you again next week./

/I see, fair enough./ He typed then hit send button. Nijimura did not give any reply, the man was probably still busy working on their case and threw his phone somewehere. It left Akashi with deafening silence. His gaze dropped at the view outside the window.

Saijo Town was a small, modernized town surrounded by mountain. Some parts of the town were still covered by forest and paddy fields. He read it somewhere that Saijo actually had been developed after the local university moved their campus from Hiroshima City to this place in 1995. The scenery from Akashi's window was far from what he called Tokyo's suburb. The town's development was centralized around train station area. Banks, restaurants, cafes, supermarkets, and apartment complex were easy to spot. Akashi had not gone that far yet but he had anticipated to see many apartment buildings and izakaya-traditional bar restaurant-around campus area.

In the end, this place was completely different from where Kuroko had used to live. It made Akashi wondered why Kuroko had decided move to Saijo. This town had nothing interesting but row of high quality sake breweries-and a peaceful mountainous scenery, if he did not mind to count it in. More importantly, why Kuroko had moved from Tokyo. Why... Akashi frowned. He had had enough with 'why' and felt like a protagonist from some sappy love novel every time he had those 'why' questions.

Akashi closed his eyes, whispering, "Was it my mistake, Tetsuya...?"

.

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Akashi-kun should not have apologized," Kuroko said as he touched his boyfriend's hand lightly._

_Akashi frowned. "I really wish my father would just leave me alone." This morning, suddenly the Akashi senior had called his son all the way from Tokyo. The conversation had been short and clear-Akashi had had to accompany his client for breakfast. Akashi had not even met the client before but his father had insisted Akashi to show their hospitality. Akashi had ended up accompanying the man in Gion, hopping from one shop to another._

_Kuroko stared at Akashi's distressed face. The red head had supposed to meet him in front of Kyoto Station about an hour ago. Akashi had invited Kuroko to their vacation house in northern part of Kyoto for summer vacation. He actually preferred to go to his vacation house during spring because its sakura and wisteria trees would have been in full bloom. Well, summer was not that bad. They could enjoy sightseeing, visiting some temples and shrines, or simply hanging out on the river. Akashi knew the smaller boy would love to see the elegance of Kinkakuji and breath-taking Sagano bamboo forest._

_"Shall we go now, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked._

_The former phantom player of Seirin followed Akashi to his car. The chauffeur bowed politely at the two. Kuroko was taken aback from a moment, remembering that Akashi family was super rich. During the journey from Kyoto Station, Kuroko kept looking out of car window. "This is my first time in Kyoto," he said._

_"You've never been gone to Kyoto before?" asked Akashi in disbelief. The teal-haired boy answered by shaking his head. "Not even for school study tour?"_

_"No. I've never been gone outside Tokyo that much, only Yokohama and Kamakura."_

_"Interesting. So, you live a secluded life, Prince Kuroko?" Akashi teased._

_Kuroko did not answer right away, he had his eyes glued on window. Slowly he turned his head to Akashi's direction. "Well, I am my father's prince."_

_"Daddy boy?" The Rakuzan captain could not help but smile. "Don't tell me I must compete with your father. At this rate I'll lose in seconds."_

_Kuroko rolled his eyes. "I thought Akashi-kun hated losing..."_

_Akashi threw another smile. "You don't want me to lose?"_

_"No, besides my father is a very thoughtful person. Akashi-kun should not worry about my mother either. She likes meeting new people."_

_Wait. Had Kuroko just implied that he planned to introduce Akashi to his family? Akashi was about to ask the question when the car stopped in front of the vacation house. Kuroko, as Akashi had predicted before, was stunned. The size of Akashi family's vacation house was not even a half on the main house in Tokyo but it was still big for Japanese standard. The house had been built on the hillside with a huge traditional garden. Sakura, plum, wisteria, camellia, peony, azalea, iris... It seemed that the gardeners had been working very hard to maintain this place._

_"Beautiful," Kuroko commented, half-whispering._

_Akashi was pleased by the word. "Let's go inside, Tetsuya. It's getting hotter here." He gestured toward the traitional sliding door. To be honest, Akashi barely spent his time in vacation house. What was the point staying at another house when you probably would have the same routine as in your usual house? Akashi had no idea why his parents had decided to build vacation house. It wasted a lot of money and the maintainance was not that cheap. However, today, he felt really lucky to have this vacation house only for himself and Kuroko._

_"What are we going to do today, Akash-hmph!"_

_Kuroko almost tripped on his foot as Akashi kissed him on the mouth. He was pushed until his back was against the wall. Akashi had gripped at Kuroko's arms tightly, practically trapping the boy. Kuroko moaned. His lover's hot breaths made his body shivered. Akashi's lips moved to his earlobe. "I miss you, Tetsuya," he purred, "Finally...it's only two of us."_

_Listening to such seductive voice, Kuroko's member grew hard. He buried his face on Akashi's shoulder, inhaling the masculine fragrant of his lover's parfume. It smelt like fresh mint and ocean breeze-reminded him of Davidoff's Cool Water. Before, Kuroko had always guessed that Akashi would have smelt like a sandalwood. Kuroko did not mind though. He loved Akashi's scent, after all._

_"I...I miss you too, Akashi-kun," replied Kuroko. He gently ran his fingers on Akashi's red hair, while another hand reached for Akashi's back and slowly trailed his spain. He felt Akashi shuddered under the touch. Kuroko smiled. Since they lived faraway from each other, it was really hard to meet so Kuroko valued every time when they could spend together._

_While Kuroko was too busy with his own thoughts, Akashi began grinding his hips. The sudden movement earned delightful gasp from Kuroko, and soon Akashi removed Kuroko's black jeans. Kuroko looked very inviting with his bare legs and strained erection._

_"Akashi-kun," Kuroko panted, "We are...in the hallway." His cheeks were flushed and he dropped his eyes only to meet his own cock. Kuroko's eyes went wide-there was no way he would get turned on by his erection._

_His boyfriend smirked. "What is it, Tetsuya? Admiring yourself much?"_

_"N-no! I..."_

_Akashi lift Kuroko's chin up devoured those pink lips once again. He pushed his tongue farther, roaming the hot cavern. Kuroko encircled his arms around Akashi's shoulder. Pulling the taller boy, he silently demanded for more attention to his lower body part. Akashi gladly accepted it by dropping to his knees while his skillful fingers groped Kuroko's firm butt. Kuroko let a soft whimpered as Akashi licked the boy's inner thighs hungrily. He loved how Kuroko hunched over with silent cries coming out from his mouth. Kuroko was not a type who let noises on bed but Akashi had learned that he only needed to put a little bit work on Kuroko's sensitive spots to drive him into pure lustful cries._

_"Aka...shi-kun, n-no...ahn not here..." Kuroko was digging his fingers at Akashi's shoulders, trying to balance his already shaking legs. He gasped when Akashi took his cock. "P-please no!" Kuroko cried and came instantly into Akashi's mouth. He did not realize that tears were sliding down his cheeks._

_Akashi looked up. Kuroko's white cum was leaking from the corner of his mouth. "So soon, Tetsuya? I only put your cock into my mouth. Are you that sensitive?"_

_Suddenly Kuroko slid down to the floor then wrapped his legs on Akashi's waist. He whispered, "Because it's been a while since Akashi-kun touched me."_

_The red head chuckled. Kuroko was very honest as always. "You want me to touch you more?" he asked. Kuroko nodded shyly without even looking at his boyfriend. It seemed he was too embarrassed to show his expression now. "Then, can you do me a favor?" Akashi asked again, stroking Kuroko's smooth cheek, "Can you call me by first name?"_

_Kuroko did not answer for a while. They had been dating since winter but Kuroko never called Akashi by his first name. "Akashi-kun doesn't like me to call you by family name?" Kuroko asked back, burying his flushed face on Akashi's shoulder._

_"Don't be silly, Tetsuya, I'm not angry or anything. We're lovers now and it's only natural for us to call each other first name right?" Akashi gently pushed Kuroko's body so he could see his lover's face clearly. "I love you, Tetsuya."_

_The smaller boy looked taken aback. He stared at Akashi with wide blue eyes as if he was scanning through him whole. It was the first time Akashi had said he loved him. Kuroko's body shook then he burst into tears. Akashi was startled by the reaction. He gathered Kuroko into embrace, letting the boy cried on his torso. "D-don't leave me, Akashi-kun," Kuroko whimpered between his sobs, "Please don't leave me alone."_

_"What are you saying, Tetsuya? Of course I won't leave you." He kissed the top of Kuroko's head. "We'll stay together, forever."_

_At the last word, Kuroko hugged his boyfriend tighter. "Don't leave me..."_

_"I won't." Akashi was actually confused now. Why did the boy desperately keep asking not to leave him alone? "Tetsuya, is there someth-"_

_"I love you too, Seijuurou-kun."_

_Akashi finally smiled, completely throwing away his confused thoughts. He lifted Kuroko and showered the boy with kisses. They moved to master bedroom, touching and feeling each other naked body until the sun disappeared on west sky. At night, they stayed cuddling on bed in silence. Akashi stared throughout the window where the darkness of night was mixed with loud sound of cicadas. Summer was still long._

.

Sighing, Akashi stood up from chair then decided to change into more casual clothes. He opened the travelling bag and took out pair of jeans with red polo shirt. Red, his favorite color. There had been a time when Kuroko had teased his wardrobe. 'You only have red,' he had laughed which sounded more like fit of giggles. Akashi had been amazed by Kuroko's various facial expression that he has never seen before. The boy had smiled in mischief. The boy had laughed from tickling. The boy had...showed how loving someone could make people changed.

The man put the keycard inside his wallet. He needed to get out of this small room. Anywhere would be fine. Sitting all day would only make him felt worse. He did not want to drown on those memories. Akashi soon found himself walking through narrow streets near the station. He stared absentmindedly at rows of small stores. A neon sign slowly dominated the view as the sun went dim. A colorful sign of an okonomiyaki restaurant caught his attention. The sign was painted in bright red color with big black letters. Around the letters, there were some drawings of Hawaiian beach. Akashi wondered if the restaurant owner was a fan of Hawaii. Out of curiosity, he opened the restaurant's sliding door.

"Welcome!" said an old man behind the counter. Akashi nodded, taking a seat on stool. The man narrowed his eyes, looking at Akashi with creased brows. "Ya aren't a local, eh? Where di' ya c'me from?" Akashi blinked as he tried to catch what the man had said. Was he talking in local dialect? Akashi had caught a hint of Kansai dialect but still it was completely different one. Noticing a slight frown from his customer, the old man asked again, "Tokyo?"

This time, Akashi replied with a nod.

"Tokyo! I've nev'r been to Tokyo b'fore but gues' I won't like it." The man shook his head. "Busines' trip then?"

"Kind of," replied Akashi politely. He scanned at the menu. They only got okonomiyaki and beer here. Well, they did have various kind of okonomiyaki. Akashi had heard Hiroshima-style okonomiyaki was more delicious than Osaka-style one but never had time to try it. Akashi was pretty sure Tokyo had some Hiroshima-style okonomiyaki restaurants somewhere.

"Wha' ya wanna eat, youn' man?"

"Any recommendation?"

The old man's expression lightened. While preparing okonomiyaki, He began telling Akashi about his restaurant and old neighborhood. The man had moved from a small island in Seto Inland Sea to Saijo when he had been too small to remember. His father had worked on farming while his mother had worked part-time for sake brewery. He told Akashi how this town had changed-more lively and busy, but still could not be compared with those suburbs in Hiroshima City. During Akashi's second beer, the old man's son joined their conversation.

"Now to think about it...Saijo is really a good place to raise children," the son said in normal Japanese dialect, "That's why my wife doesn't mind to live in this place. Our local university has affiliated schools from kindergarten to high school. Heard that they got one of the best faculty of education in Japan."

Akashi looked up from his beer. Much to his own surprise, he asked, "Do you by any chance know the man named Kuroko Tetsuya?"

The pair of father and son blinked in return. "Do you mean Kuroko-sensei?" asked the son.

"Yes, the...kindergarten teacher." Akashi tried to sound confident. Somehow he knew those two were suddenly becoming really careful. "He's my friend from middle and high school. I'm here to meet him."

"Oh, yes! Kuroko-sensei." The old man grinned. "One of the bes' teachers we got her', right son? My grandsons went to his kindergarten. Go'd kid, very reserved though. Kinda like his late mother."

Akashi frowned. "Late mother?"

"Kuroko-sensei's mother..." The son cleared his throat and gave his father a look. "...passed away ten years ago, when he was still nineteen, almost twenty if I'm not mistaken."

"Toug' time for the kid. He-"

"Dad," the son cut-in, "Aren't you going to check the supply?" The old man sighed. He went to the back room, leaving Akashi and his son. "Sorry," said the man when his father had disappeared behind the door, "My old man talks too much."

The red head only nodded. He gulped down his beer, glancing at the small restaurant where now was already filled by other customers. "Tet-I mean, Kuroko never told me about his mother," Akashi said then the man in front of him nodded. From the gesture, Akashi knew the man wanted to drop this conversation really bad. Akashi let him body relaxed on the bar stool. "Right, I don't know this town's direction yet. I'm afraid I'll get lost before I find Kuroko's workplace tomorrow."

"You won't. It's only one stop away before the university."

Akashi smiled. "Thank you."

The man shrugged, oblivious to the fact that Akashi had succesfully tricked him.

.

.

tbc


End file.
